Locks Nor Bolts
by dellykins
Summary: This...was not what Rodimus had in mind. Fuedal AU. Galvatron/Rodimus Prequel to A Destiny Defined.


**Title:** Locks Nor Bolts (or An Unconventional Courtship)  
><strong>Verse:<strong> Royalty/Fuedal AU.  
><strong>Series: <strong>Fuedal  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash. Implied Mech Preg in the past. Sticky. Implied Spark-bondings. Lots of silliness.  
><strong>PairingsCharacters: **Rodimus/Galvatron  
><strong>Summary:<strong> This...was not what Rodimus had in mind.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Inspired by...A Bond of Necessity and A Bond of Convenience by SideSlip, Trials of an Ambassador and All or Nothing by Gatekat, Destati by Snugsbunny, and Greek!Verse by Xobit and Rocklight tipper. :D Yay for AUs. And Yeah...nothing belongs to me. Unlike those on the list..mine is complete and utter crack. D: Also... Aiuke's art on DA. This particular episode is set before _A Destiny Defined._  
><strong>Prompt: "<strong>For me there are neither locks nor bolts, whatsoever I desire is mine." -_The Master Thief. Grimm's Fairy Tales._  
><strong>Words:<strong> 3260

Rodimus went from a peaceful recharge to being tossed over another bot's shoulder like a limp bag of bolts. A limp, handcuffed bag of bolts, he amended to himself. He scowled at the other bot's back. It looked familiar. Very familiar. His still muddled processor was not supplying a name. Then it all clicked together. "Galvatron! Put me down!"

"No."

"Galvatron! What is the meaning of this? You don't...the contract..."

"This **IS** part of the contract." Galvatron chuckled, the sound rumbling through his chest.

"Kidnapping me is-what kind of sense does that even make?" Rodimus groused and glared at Galvatron's back plating. "Who adds that kind of clause? That is the glitchiest thing I've ever heard."

"How do you think I could hold a kingdom if I cannot break into another Kingdom and take what is mine?"

"What? What does that even mean? Do you hear what you are saying?"

"Shhh..."

"Don't tell me to Shhhh...all of the energon is rushing to my head. And **YOU** aren't making any sense. You probably wouldn't be making any sense even if-"

Galvatron sighed, for such a little bot Rodimus had a big mouth. "Rodimus."

"If you just put me down I will come with you."

"That is beside the point." Galvatron whispered as he made his way through the darkened hallway, and out one of the side entrances.

"I don't see how." Rodimus said loudly, causing Galvatron to stop suddenly and set the small bot on his feet.

Galvatron bent down until their optics were even. "If I let you walk will you shut up?"

"I said I would. But...can we go back..there are a few things-"

"Absolutely not."

"But the gifts you sent me-"

Galvatron pinched the bridge of his nasal plating. "Will be sent for later." He grabbed Rodimus' hand and dragged him along, heading for the outer wall.

"How are we going to get over that?"

"We aren't." Galvatron said, leveling his fusion cannon at the wall.

Rodimus could only groan. His sire was going to be so mad. So very, very mad; and he kept thinking that as there was suddenly a big gaping hole in the wall and he was being pulled through it.

OoOoOoOoOo

The shuttle ride to Tam had seemed to take an eternity. Rodimus fidgeted and tried not to squirm. "There are other seats couldn't I just-" He moved to get off of Galvatron's lap, but the large bot tightened his grip on Rodimus' waist.

"Absolutely not." Galvatron chuckled, digits drifting down.

"Don't you dare. Not until we are bonded." Rodimus glared.

Galvatron glared back and huffed. "I don't see-"

"Clearly."

Galvatron huffed, "Fine. I shall wait."

Rodimus smiled, curling up in his lap, and finally rested his helm on Galvatron's shoulder. Perhaps this was going to work out after all. Jazz always said the Tamites-and the Kaonites for that matter-were barbarians. Rodimus wouldn't argue against that. They were, but there was also a certain charm to them, and Rodimus certainly had not had this much fun in a long time.

OoOoOoOoOo

Rodimus had always imagined that his bonding ceremony would be a large and advantageous event. This was not it. This was about as far from that as you could possibly get. And Rodimus? Rodimus was not a happy little bot. "What do you mean this is it?"

Galvatron eyed him. "The priest is waiting."

"Well he can wait." Rodimus huffed. "Can't we...just wait-I mean shouldn't there be more bots? Besides your generals and...whatever they are..."

"I'd rather not." Galvatron purred, running a hand down Rodimus' side.

Rodimus gave him a perturbed look. "You'd rather not...well that is just spleeeeendid. What about me." He poked Galvatron in the chest with a sharp digit. "I am not amused at all. This isn't what I signed up for." He glared at Cyclonus, who had made a snorting noise. He did not like the bot one bit. His optics narrowed. He certainly didn't like how the purple jerk looked at Galvatron.

"As I recall..."

"Don't say something you will regret." Rodimus hedged, and finally heaved a sigh. "Let's just get this over with."

"You should be-" Cyclonus stepped forward looking angry.

"Cyclonus!" Galvatron snapped.

Rodimus moved a step closer to Galvatron, scowling himself. These barbarians. He would never understand them, but he could not fault their loyalty to his betrothed. Even though it was clear that same loyalty did not extend his way. Galvatron had ruled Tam for more vorns than Rodimus had been alive. Ultra Magnus had thought him admirable. Where most princes would have fought their brother for the succession in Kaon, Galvatron had gone out and carved out his own kingdom in Tam. "Please." He finally said in a placating tone, "May we precede?"

The priest looked bored as he made the intonations. Rodimus spaced out as the bot droned on and suddenly he stopped. Rodimus blinked as the bots present looked at him expectantly.

"Open your chest plates." Galvatron hissed, obviously trying to be helpful.

Rodimus looked around, his spark sinking. Had he known the actual bonding would be a public affair he would have ran away. Far, far away.

OoOoOoOoOo

Rodimus wiggled on the berth, trying to get comfortable. It was something to do, otherwise he would be forced to watch Galvatron watch him. It was disconcerting.

"Come here." Galvatron purred, reaching for the slight bot.

Rodimus blinked at him for a moment and finally inched closer, squealing when he was pulled against Galvatron, his own legs straddling the larger bot's. Rodimus' engines revved, and he leaned in, catching Galvatron's lips. Much to his dismay Galvatron's touches were gentle. Whispered touches, ghosting over seams and wires. "I won't break." He said, leaning away.

Galvatron didn't look convinced. "You are very-"

"Choose your words carefully." Rodimus growled, leaning in.

"Delicate."

Rodimus shrieked, sharp claws flashing. "I am not."

Galvatron caught his servos easily, and laughed as he rolled Rodimus on to the berth. The laughter only further enraged the little bot.

"How dare you.' He shrieked.

Galvatron only laughed harder, and nuzzled into Rodimus' neck. "Fiery, little brat."

"Brat." Rodimus batted at him angrily. "I'm not a sparkling."

"No, you are definitely not." Galvatron agreed, digits dipping lower. "Definitely not." He laughed, thumbing at Rodimus' interface panel.

Rodimus whimpered, pressing into the touch. His system heated up, and he whined. "Please."

Galvatron still handled him as though he might break at the slightest touch. It made Rodimus want to growl. His frame seemed almost unbearably hot after the careful and insistent touches. His panel finally opened of is own volition.

Galvatron smirked, one digit tracing the rim, across the seal. Rodimus whimpered, and then keened as one sharp claw perforated it. He had been expecting pain, Orion had warned him of that at least. He quaked for a moment, and Galvatron held him as he finally calmed. Until his ventilation ceased its uneven hiccups.

Galvatron traced around the rim, hitting the exterior nodes before dipping in. His own panel opened, his spike pressurized.

Rodimus' optics widened, "That...is not going to fit-"

"You'll be fine."

"You can't be serious." Rodimus whined, and tried to squirm away.

Galvatron huffed. "Completely." He pushed a second digit in, working them in and out of the tight warm space, making sure he hit every sensor as he went. He was careful, far more careful than he ever was with his lovers. Rodimus was so very...small, and dainty.

Rodimus squirmed, his own processor whirling. His tutor, Kup, had always told him that if he did not like a situation to take control of it. He had always taken the older bot's advice to spark.

Galvatron worked a third digit into his valve, and this time Rodimus rocked his hips into it, no longer content to passively sit by. It felt wonderful, but he wanted more. He almost keened when Galvatron took his fingers away. It did not stop him from making his own move, catching the other bot off balance he pressed him into the berth, straddling him, he lowered himself down on Galvatron's spike. Kup always said keep your optic on the energon, both optics in fact, and Rodimus was very keen on getting his first overload out of the way. It didn't disappoint, and gave him a wonderful new perspective on things. Galvatron nearly purred like a cyber-kitten underneath him. Perhaps, just perhaps, the beast could be controlled.

OoOoOoOoOo

Rodimus perched on the arm of Galvatron's throne. He watched the proceedings through half-lidded optics. He only half listened to the rulings, and the subjects that came to Galvatron. Any other time he may have paid more attention to the denizens of Tam .They were little enough like the bots of Iacon. Large and spikey, war-builds. Symbiont's and the Carriers connected to them. His attention was drawn elsewhere in this instance. He watched Cyclonus, and Cyclonus watched him back. He did not like the bot. He did not like how the bot looked at his bonded. Such a thing would, and did, make him irrationally mad, but he tried to tamp it down. Kup had always said not to get mad, get even.

"Pay attention, Rodimus." Galvatron whispered, leaning in to him. "Eventually you will be taking care of the minor issues. It is your duty as my mate."

Rodimus made a little hmm'ing noise of approval. He had sat in enough of his sire's audiences to know the jist of it. He did want to be useful, despite himself. More to the point he wished Galvatron didn't think he was just another pretty face, and an empty processor. It made him want to kick the bot. He found himself playing along, it was a game he had gotten used to even in Iacon. Everybot made assumptions. They assumed he was a fluff-head, and who was he to educate them otherwise? "My duty, of course."

Galvatron watched him far a moment. "I'm glad you agree." He found himself smiling, and was surprised by it. Rodimus was an easy mech to like. Perhaps, even love. It was not something Galvatron had ever really considered. Their bonding had always been an ends to a means for him, and he was surprised that he did not mind it becoming more. A partner in this...it was something he could live with. Something desirable.

Rodimus gave him a warm smile in return, which faded when his attention was drawn back to Galvatron's purple general. It was hard not to just growl at the mech when he drew near.

OoOoOoOoOo

Rodimus hummed to himself as he carried the tray of energon and treats into the library. Galvatron sat, aggrieved, and surrounded by piles of data-pads. This was nothing new. He sat the tray down and marveled how out of his element his bondmate felt through the bond. The bureaucracy of running as large a kingdom as Tam was obviously trying to the warlord. He pushed a cube into Galvatron's hand, nearly rolling his optics. "You forgot to fuel up again." He said, as he pulled up a stool and plucked up a treat for himself.

"I was busy."

"You always say that." Rodimus said, plucking up another treat and offering it to Galvatron, who took it after a moments thought.

"I always am, my love."

"Mmmmm...yes, I suppose you are at that." He said, a little, vapid smile on his face as he insinuated himself onto Galvatron's lap. He did not bat an optic when an enraged Cyclonus burst into the room.

"You...you..." Cyclonus yelled, pointing a finger at Rodimus.

"I...I what?" Rodimus said blandly, curling against Galvatron's chest.

"My room is full of petrorabbits."

"As interesting as that is, I don't see what it has to do with me." Rodimus said, his optics widening with feigned innocence.

"Cyclonus. Surely you are not suggesting that my mate filled your room full of petrorabbits, that makes little sense." Galvatron said calmly, raising an optic ridge.

"I..."

"That's what I thought." Galvatron said, clearly finished with the subject.

OoOoOoOoOo

Rodimus looked at Galvatron blankly as a sword was pushed into his hand. "What is that for?"

"I would think it would be obvious. I am going to teach you."

"Teach me? I really don't-"

"It is necessary. If I ever fall in battle you will be expected to lead the army. Aside from that, my dear mate, it is just as important you can defend yourself and our offspring should the need arise. I do not want you to be helpless." Galvatron said.

"But I-"

"It is necessary, my love."

"I-"

"And it will be a good way to bond, would it not?" Galvatron asked, looking his mate up and down. "Come here. He stood behind Rodimus, and corrected his grip on the sword. "See, like that." He purred against Rodimus' audial.

OoOoOoOoOo

There were many things that Rodimus missed about his home. Jazz for one. Being the youngest they had often teamed up together. He missed him now more than ever as he fiddled with the fuel dispenser in Cyclonus' quarters. Jazz had always been clever about this sort of thing. And the fact that the dispenser would only dispense high-grade would tickle Jazz.

He missed all of his brothers: Optronix's inquisitiveness, Orion's intelligence, Optimus' brightness, Jazz's mischief, he even missed Sentinel, although he was not sure why. They all would have happily joined in pranking the general. It would not have been the first time such an incident had occurred, although in truth Optimus was normally the mastermind. Not that anyone would have ever guessed that. Rodimus had always idolized his eldest brother, and perhaps missed him the most.

He had not talked to any of them since he had been spirited away. He wondered, for a moment what Optimus would say about his current predicament. He worried for Orion. Their situation was too similar. Rodimus had only met Galvatron's brother on a handful of occasions. They were not so different.

OoOoOoOoOo

"What did you say?" Rodimus said, thinking he had surely heard Galvatron wrong.

"Cyclonus would-"

"Absolutely not. No. Never. I will go back to Iacon if you make me sleep with that...that..."

"It is tradition to take-"

"I don't care. In my culture...in Iacon. You just don't. That is cheating." Rodimus huffed, glaring at his mate. "Am I not enough for you?"

"That is not it at all Rodimus." Galvatron said in a placating tone. He loved Rodimus' fieriness, but sometimes it was a bit too much. His gaze wondered to Cyclonus who was leaning against the wall, watching them bicker.

The little, red mech glared at Galvatron. "I don't care what it is. I'm not sharing you with him, and I'm certainly not sleeping with him myself. I refuse. I love you, but this is too much."

Galvatron blinked at him, his mouth opening for a moment and then snapping shut. "You love me?"

"Oh, really, do you think I would put up with half the stuff I do If I did not?" Rodimus yelled.

"I love you too."

"Oh-really?"

"Primus, I think so." Galvatron said, looking overwhelmed.

OoOoOoOoOo

Galvatron looked up from treaty he had been going over with Megatron, and frowned at the loud clatter from down the hallway.

"Slag, he knocked over the weapons again" Galvatron sighed, looking exasperated. He missed the puzzled look that Megatron threw him. Still, he followed his brother through the doorway, peaking around from behind him. He did not miss the gobsmacked look on his brother's face, nor the snippet of conversation between their respective mates as they sparred.

"You cut him where?" Orion laughed.

"I cut him, not like I cut it off. And he thinks I can't hold a sword to save a newspark. If he's going to treat me like I'm a helpless thing I might as well play the part." Rodimus said, dancing away from the thrust. He ducked, parried, and finally drove his brother backwards with a vicious series of slashes. He had been top ranked in his class, not that his mate needed to know that. "Besides he-Oh-Galvatron-" He stopped, optics wide.

"The jig is up, so to speak." Orion chuckled, then laughed harder at the look on his brother's face.

Galvatron glared as if his red optics could drill holes right through his mate. "And why, pray tell, did you keep this from me?"

Roddy's face plates smoothed out and he batted his optics. "But I thought you wanted to teach me? That it would bond us as a couple? Who was I to deny-"

"Rodimus..." Galvatron growled.

Rodimus only smiled serenely, moving to his bondmate's side. He stood on tip-toe, grabbing the larger mech's helm and kissed him firmly. "You know you can't stay mad at me."

OoOoOoOoOo  
><em>Epilogue.<em>

Rodimus glared at the purple mech. Where did he even get off? Always bursting in. Always hovering too close to Galvatron. ALWAYS just there. Rodimus glared, his optics narrowing as he stalked across the room, growing a bit more angry with every step. Rodimus poked the much larger mech in the chest with a sharp digit. "You have no right to just barge in here, Cyclonus." He hissed, hitting him hard enough to leave a dent.

Cyclonus glared back, "If it wasn't important I wouldn't be barging in. If you were not always monopolizing our liege's time." He snapped back, looming. Somehow the looming turned into leaning, and somehow the leaning turned into an angry bout of kissing. Neither could be entirely sure which started it.

Galvatron sat back watching, a gleeful look inching onto his faceplates.

"You...you JERK." Rodimus growled, once the kiss had ended, and he had pulled away. "Stupid, Purple JERK." He swung, hitting Cyclonus until the other mech finally caught both of Rodimus' hands in one of his. Rodimus screeched, enraged by being thwarted, he kicked Cyclonus once, twice, and finally a third time; over-balancing them both they fell into a heap. "I hate you." Rodimus said. Wiggling under the larger mech he leaned up, kissing him. "I fragging hate you so much." He said, nipping at Cyclonus' neck. His fans kicked on loudly, heat pouring off of his frame.

"I can tell." Cyclonus chuckled.

"Just shut up and frag me you aft-head." Rodimus said, his claws digging into the seams at Cyclonus' sides. His interface panel clicked open. The sound almost echoing through the room.

Cyclonus glanced up, a questioning look on his face-plates, his nervousness apparent. He met Galvatron's gaze, clearly half wondering if the mech would shoot him down for even touching his mate. Galvatron finally gave a little nod of permission, his gaze still locked with Cyclonus' when the purple mech finally thrust into Rodimus.

Galvatron smirked, walking around the pair in an ever tightening circle until he finally stopped behind Cyclonus, and put a hand on the small of his back. It was, decidedly, the best day ever. At least in Galvatron's mind. Both bots whimpered when he thrust into Cyclonus. Definitely the best cycle ever.

OoOoOoOoOo

Rodimus stretched languidly, content in the tangle of limbs for the moment. Cyclonus' plates were warm against his own. He sighed, and reached across him, catching Galvatron's hand in his own. Galvatron looked up, catching his gaze and smirked.

Cyclonus stirred. "Does this mean-"

They both smacked him. Galvatron issuing a warning growl from deep within his chest.

"Be quiet. You're ruining the moment." Rodimus chuckled.


End file.
